Living with the Boosh
by NaboosGothGirl
Summary: A girl comes to live with Howard,Vince and the gang, but there is a darker truth to this girl that only Naboo can know. NabooxOC
1. Moving in

**I thought seeing as i was a boosh fan i shud rite one.  
I don't own the mighty boosh or it's cast except Blade who I made up.  
_______________________________________________________**

Blade rested her boot on the curb. She looked down at the article.  
_Apartment to rent:  
Spacious flat with three guys and a gorilla.  
Work also avadible for those who need it.  
Rent- £100 per month.  
Nabootique, Shorditch, London.  
_She was a tall girl with mid length choppy black hair and an Emo fringe. She had a pair of black baggy jeans on and a black top with a red five pointed star on. She also wore a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' jacket and a pair of boots with a lot of buckles. She had pale skin and grey eyes. She had a lot of black make-up on and looked slightly feline. She walked up to the store door and opened it. Two men looked at her. A tall man wearing a glittery one piece suit, he had big hair and big eyes. The other looked like he was a former prostitue or something, he also had really small eyes. They looked at her.

"Can I help?" The small eye's man said. Blade nodded.

"I'm here for the flat I rang eariler."

"Oh you're the girl who is moving in with us?" The big haired man said coming forward. He gave her a hug and she stood still, it was a bit shocking that someone she met two minuets ago liked her so much. "Nice hair by the way. What do you use?"

"Err, Nicky Clarke stuff mainly and shockwaves."

"Cool. I'm Vince Noir and this Howard Moon." He gestured to the small eyed man who waved. "Now you said you had a cat?" She nodded and produced it from her bag where it had been sleeping. It was a black cat with evil eyes. "What's your name by the way?"

"Blade. Blade Burton."

"Cool name. Naboo will be back later and you can talk to him about rent and stuff. I'll show you you're room. Howard run the shop." He said taking her upstairs. Blade looked around at their flat, it was pretty nice. She looked at the rooms he took her to, pointing out his, Howard's and Naboo's. They came to a room at the end of the hallway and he opened the door.

"And this is your room." It was Black with white carpet, it had a double bed with black quilt cover and white pillow covers, a window, a make-up table, mirror, chest of draws and a black wardrobe. There was also a desk, bookcase and computer, which was good. Considering she was a student.

"Could you help me move my stuff in Vince?" She asked, he nodded and bounced back downstairs. The came to a taxi cab and they opened the boot. Vince grabbed her bags and Blade grabbed a staff, wooden sword and numchucks. "I'm a black belt in Ju Jitsu. It's for my training." She pulled a cat bed out and walked back upstairs, They dumped everything on her bed and went back downstairs; it took a few trips but they finally got all her stuff upstairs. Blade paid the taxi driver and he drove off.

"Right, I'd better go help Howard. You unpack and give me a shout if you need anything." He said walking out her room. She started by putting all her books on her bookcase. She studying MacBeth at the moment and she was training to be an actress. She soon got bored of that and put her clothes in the wardrobe and chest of draws. She supported her bo staff and katana on the wall and put her numchucks on her make up table with the large amount of hair products and black make up. She put her cat in her it's bed by her bed. Her cat was called Shadow and she loved her bed. She finnished unpacking and brought out a black tattered book with a lock on. It was her diary, she wrote a entry and heard a knocking on her door. She picked up a MacBeth script book and hid her diary under her pillow.

"Come in!" She yelled, it was a new person. Well when I say person....

"Hello, I am Bollo. Naboo's fimilair."

"Hi I'm Blade." She said standing up, she picked up Shadow and he curled up in her arms. Bollo was a gorilla which took her by sort of surprise, but it had told her in the advert. It didn't tell her he could talk. He came up to stroke her cat who seemed to imedietly enjoy his company.

"Naboo will speak to you after dinner. Which we are having now if you'd like to join us." Howard said coming up behing Bollo. Shadow hissed at him and became defensive. Blade took her back comforted her. She nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said putting her cat down, she brought out a tin of cat food and put it in a bowl. She disposed of the tin and joined her housemates at the table. She saw Vince and Bollo and Howard and another man who she assumed was Naboo. She sat next to Naboo and Vince as she liked Vince and anted to get to know her landlord better. They were eating meatballs but someone had paid attention to her saying she was a vegetairan as she had a beautifly presented spinach and ricotta canelonne. "Thank you." She said as she dug into the salad.

"Naboo made it, we work on a rota that Vince ignores." Howard said.

"I don't ignore it, I'm just busy being a rock 'n' roll star." He said sticking his tounge out a Howard who ignored him. Naboo finally spoke.

"So tell us about yourself Blade."

"Well I'm twenty, i'm a Goth, I'm a actress in training, a sourceress and trying to get somewhere in the entertainment life. I'm also a black belt." Naboo nodded, but seemed amazed at the fact she was a Black belt.

"What are you a balck belt in?" He asked.

"Ju Jitsu."

"Do you have any weapons?"

"Three, but no one touches them unless I say under penalty of being thrown." She said looking at the others. Naboo spoke again.

"Well we have some ground rules too. One: Don't go into each others rooms unless been given permission. Two: We work on a rota on cooking and cleaning. Three: You don't go in my cupboards. There is strange stuff in there." He said and Blade nodded. They finished eating and Naboo told her to sit on the sofa. He brought out some documents. "If you could sign these. They're insurence forms." Blade signed them. "And do you want the job?" He asked and she nodded. "Ok you start work tomorrow, I'll wake you up." He said as she walked back to her room. She pulled out a book entitled spells. It had various spells in from love to wealth to invibilty. She flicked through it looking for a certian spell, the mind reading spell. She opened it and read aloud.

"If I can see clearly through your head, then let me see what lives with thee.  
If I find it to be true, may it end with me and you." She held out her arm at Naboo and closed her eyes chanting the spell. Words entered her head. They were fuzzy but she soon made them clear. They were coming through, yes! His thoughts were in her head by they wouldn't last very long.

_'I like the new tennant, she's pretty cute. I wonder if I can talk to her more.' _

Blade opned her eyes and stepped back, she felt dizzy. She hadn't yet got the hang of that spell, she put the little black and silver book back and ran out to get a glass of water. Naboo saw her running and jumped back.

"What's up?"

"I'm a little dizzy." She said having to lean aginst the counter to not fall over. She clutched her stomach and put a hand over her mouth. "And sick." She said falling backwards. Naboo jumped in to catch her. For a girl her height she was very light. He called over to Vince and Bollo.

"Naboo what did you do?"

"Nothing she just collapsed! Get her to her room and let her sleep. I think it's shock or something." They nodded and took her to her room.

_Diary entry 24/4/09  
I have just moved into my new apartment with the three guys and their pet.  
Vince seems nice but Howards a jerk off. But I might like him later.  
Shadow likes it here and Vince seems to like the fact I like Nicky Clarke stuff.  
Oh there was a knock on the door. I wonder if that's Naboo.  
Blade x_

_______________________________________________________________


	2. Work and Gigs

**Wow this is updated quick! HEHE ^-^  
On with the show.  
_____________________________________**

Blade awoke to Naboo shaking her.

"Blade? Are you ok?" She sat up slowly and nodded, she looked down. She was still in her casual clothing but Naboo was wearing a pair of dark purpley/red pajama trousers, And his Turban he never seemed to be without it. Blade coughed and Naboo handed her a glass of water. "What happened?" Naboo asked; Blade used the excuse she used with all mortals.

"I had a sensory overload. I was listening to loud music and watching things on my computer and reading my textbook and I suddenly became all dizzy. I must have just passed out." She said smiling, she stood up and walked over, shakily, to her make up table to straighten her hair and put gel on it. Naboo watched her as she did this. She turned around.

"I need to get changed so if you wouldn't mind..." She pointed to the door.

"Oh sorry." He said smiling, he walked out and closed the door. Blade changed into a tartan corset and the same baggy jeans but swapped her NBC jacket for a black mid thigh length jacket. She slipped on the same boots and did her make up. She fed Shadow and pulled out her spell book and looked through it. She looked at after effects of mide reading spell to check there was nothing serious. It wasn't the worst was being thirsty all day. So she'd just have to keep drinking lots of water throughout the day. She hid her spell book and any other charm or spell books or ingridients in a chest. She remembered telling them, but they didn't take any notice. She walked out of her room and poured herself some orange juice she drank it quickly and buttered some toast she made whilst drinking her orange juice. She heard voices coming from downstairs. She walked down and stood in the doorway.

"Bouncy Bouncy, white socks slippin down.  
Bouncy Bouncy stiletos are a no no.  
Bouncy Bouncy oh  
Bouncy Bouncy oh  
everytime I bounce I feel I touch the sky!" Blade stood in the shop entrance, Vince and Howard still hadn't noticed she was there. She cleared her throat and they jumped. Vince spoke first.

"How long were you there."

"Long enough to hear your song. I liked it."

"Thanks it's called crimping!" Vince said walking over to her. "Welcome to your first day at work at 'Nabootique'." Blade nodded and looked around, she didn't get a good look at the shop yesterday. It was nicely laid out and there was a piano. She walked over to it.

"Do you mind if I...?"

"Go ahead!" Vince said eager to see what she could do. She composed herself and started playing 'Fur Elsie'. Howard was impressed.

"Where did you learn to play that Blade?"

"I figured it out." She said without stopping. "I'm a multi- instrumenatlist. I play Drums, Guitar, Piano, Flute and I also sing." Vince jumped when she said that.

"Cool, I could use a backup singer! Are you any good at dancing?" She shrugged.

"Relativly."

"Good enough. We have gig at the Velvet Onion. It's kind of Goth/Rock alternative kinda thing. But we're borrowing the song from a band called 'Escape the Fate' and I could use someone to sing with me! We already have Howard on Guitar and we have a few other guys who play instruments."

"Cool, what's the song?"

"Situations. Have you heard of it?"

"I love it, it's on my iPod!" She said pulling it out. Vince jumped over next to her and looked down it. She had lots of heavy metal music and some elctro music. She even had 'Electro Boy' on her iPod.

"I sung that!" Vince said pointing it out, Blade turned around and looked at him quizzcly. "Yeah me and Howard were in Kraftwerk Orange but Neon and Ultra stabbed everyone up."

"I read about that. Nice work on coming out relativly unharmed. I heard people died." Vince shrugged and Howard broke in.

"Do you know Take Five on the piano?" Blade sighed, she wasn't a huge jazz fan but she may as well.

"What's the starting note base and treble cleft?" Howard shrugged and Blade started to tap on the piano. She soon found base cleft and continued trying to find treble. After about two minuets she found it. She took a deep breath and started playing. Howard started cliking his fingers to the beat and started to dance. Blade rolled her eyes and continued playing. She stopped after a while and walked behind the counter. As she did this the bell on the door rang. She turned around. It was a tall, fat, tanned, blind old man. Howard walked over to him.

"Hey Lester, how you doin?"

"I'm great Howard! How are things with you?"

"Pretty good, we have a new house mate who also works with us." He brought him over to Blade and he extened his arm to shake her hand.

"Hi. I'm Blade." She said when the two minute handshake had finished. Lester seemed to be American from his accent.

"Vince, Blade run shop. Me and Lester are going out. We'll see you later!" They nodded and the two Jazz freaks left. Vince giggled and walked back round to the counter.

"They're really strange aren't they!" He said laughing, he picked up an NME and started reading it. Blade looked at the cover, it had on something about The Enemy. She picked up a note book and a pencil and started drawing something. Vince noticed this and walked over to see what she was drawing. It was a gothic chapel or something old like that. There was also a figure in the shadows behind a collum. She finished it off and put it down. She saw Shadow had escaped from her room.

"Come here Shadow!" She said picking her up. She stroked her and put her down on the counter. "So when is this gig?"

"Tonight, do you think you could play guitar for me?" She nodded, she had tought herself how to play Situations a while ago.

"What do we wear?" Vince shrugged

"Anything comfortable to play a gig in." He said stroking Shadow, there was a crash upstairs and Blade ran upstairs. It wasn't anything serious, just some of her stuff fell off because her bo staff slipped. She walked back downstairs minus Shadow and sat on the counter. Someone new came into the shop. She slipped off the counter and stood behind it. Vince stood beside her. The customer was a woman looking at some gothic jewlery. Vince leant over to Blade.

"Do you want to take this one. You know the most about gothic stuff." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked over.

"Hi can I help you with anything?"

"Uh yeah. I'm going to a concert tonight and I want a choker or something to wear there. It's kind of punk/ goth stuff." Blade nodded and looked her up and down. She was slightly tanned and had a slim figure. Blade picked out a dog collar and handed it to her.

"Try this. They're a great punk accesorie." She said as the customer tried it on. Blade brought out a pair of handcuff earings. "Hold these up to your ears. Health and Saftey say I can't actually let you try them on." The woman looked realativly pleased with it and she nodded.

"I'll take them."

"Great if you can just come over here. I'll wrap them up for you." She took them over to the counter and wrapped them up. She put them in a little bag and handed it the the woman who gave her the money.

"Thank you bye." The woman said leaving the store. Vince looked at her.

"What?"

"How did you know what would suit her."

"It's easy, you just have to look at their body type and skin colour. She was tanned and thin so she'd suit the spiky dog collar and earings. Looking at you." She paused and looked him up and down. She got a head scarf with white skulls on it. She tied it around his head and stood back, she held out a mirror and he smiled. He obviously liked it. Naboo and Bollo came down. Blade and Vince waved at them.

"How are things here?" Naboo asked.

"Good, yeah thanks Naboo. Blade here is great at giving people accesories." Vince said and Blade blushed. Bollo walked over to her and handed her Shadow.

"He was outside in a tree." Bollo said and Shadow curled up in her arms. "I don't think he like being away from you." He said as Shadow ran up her arm and rested on her shoulder.

"Where's Howard?" Naboo asked.

"He and Lester went out." Vince said as he walked round to Naboo. "And we have a gig in an hour."

"Well get someone else to play."

"We can't. Blade already agreed and you two are busy. So we'll just have to hope the rest of the band show up." He said looking at his hair in the mirror. "Blade you wanna go and get changed?"

"Sure." She said running up stairs and into her room. She wore her same baggy jeans and kept the tartan corset but put on a pair of arm warmers that went up to her elbows, they were black and white striped with safety pins in them, she redid her make up and brushed and straightened her hair. She put in a black bow and grabbed her chest key. She didn't want anyone looking in it while she was busy with Vince. She came into the living room and Vince had a guitar with him. He passed it to her and she looked at it. It was black and had a white dragon painted on it. He had also supplied her with a strap with was black and had white skulls on it. Like the headband she said suited Vince earilier. She played with her choker, it was a black leather strap and had a cross and lots of chains hanging from it.

"Ready to go?" Vince asked and she nodded. They walked out the door.  
______________________________________________________________________--

Vince and Blade arrived at the Velvet Onion half an hour before they were suppose to play and still no sign of Howard. Vince showed Blade round the back to the dressing rooms where a man wearing a light blue safari suit that didn't fit. He stopped her at the door way.

"Sorry no groupies." He said in a thick American accent. Vince stopped him.

"It's OK Fossil she's with me!" And Vince pulled Blade through, they came into a dressing room where there was a band of five men. They were all Goths and most of them had big hair. They looked at her funnily. "Hey guys." Vince said sitting down on a seat by the couch they were sitting on. "This Blade, she'll be playing with me and the rest of the band." He said gesturing for her to sit down. She sat on a crate by the make-up table. "Blade this is Farris, Josh, Rhys, Joe and Tom. Better known as the Black Tubes." She waved at them. The Fossil man poked his head round the door.

"Hey Vincey, Howard's here!"

"Great send him in." He said and the Fossil man nodded and opened the door. Howard walked in with a guitar. She heard voices in her head, everyones. The Black Tubes, Fossil, Howard and Vinces. Everyone's in the room. The strange thing was, she didn't feel dizzy or ill even with more than one person. So why had she felt dizzy when she read Naboo's mind. They were just mortals, they were below her. Right? The rest of the band came in. They were just a bass player and a drummer who were both punks. They wore tight tartan trousers and tight black t-shirts and they both had tattoos. More voices entered her head.

_'Make it stop!' _She thought, _'But I don't feel half as bad as I did yesterday.' _She looked around at the various people. Josh was thinking things along the line of.

_'I can't see. My fringe is too long.'_

_'Note to self: Find at least one human to like me every year.'_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. They stopped suddenly and a lone voice stood out.

_'Bollo where's our seat, or are we standing?' _Blade felt dizzy again.

"Blade are you ok?" Vince asked and she nodded.

"I just need a drink." She said grabbing a glass of water and drinking it down. Fossil poked his head through the door again.

"Vincey you're on!" Fossil said and the five of them stood up and left. They entered the stage and Blade stood next to Vince and waited. Howard counted them in and the curtian went up. Vince started to sing the fisrt few lines then Blade came in at 'I touched her..' She was enjoying herself it had to be said. She wondered if she could stay in this band she liked it and she had friends in it. Well she considered them as friends and she knew Vince considered her a friend, she wasn't sure about Howard. She also liked her new guitar that Vince found for her. She saw Naboo and Bollo in the crowd and smiled at them. 3 minutes and eight seconds flew by and the song soon ended. Fossil came out. "That was Vince and some of his friends with Situations!" They bowed and left the stage. Vince hugged Blade.

"Nice first gig!" He said as they entered. She smiled as the Black Tubes walked past them. Blade drank a glass of water, she was still feeling dizzy after the mind reading. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled. It was Naboo and Bollo. She smiled at them and they sat next nest to her.

"Nice gig. It was awesome. I loved it." He said, looking over at Blade. Vince stepped in.

"Howard has already gone home, maybe we should go to." Blade nodded and they went out the back. There was a horde of screaming fans screaming Vince's name.

"We'll go on without you. We'll see you later." Blade said walking off with her guitar, Naboo and Bollo. Naboo leant over to her.

"Careful, these streets can get mean on a Friday night."

"That's ok Naboo, I'll protect you!" She said smiling. Bollo tapped Naboo on the shoulder.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" He whispered

"About what?" Bollo shrugged.

"Yeah that's real helpful!" He said as they aproached the flat. They walked in to see Howard on the sofa watching a Jazz concert.

"Thanks for the late show Howard!" Blade said taking off her jacket. She walked into her room and scribbled down something in her diary. She opened her chest and placed it in. She locked it again and the door opened she spun round in a fighting stance.

"Relax it's me. You're cat came out of your room!" Naboo said coming in holding Shadow. She took her back and smiled.

"Thanks Naboo. Would it be ok if you woke me up again tomorrow?" He nodded and left the room. Blade changed into black shorts and tank top and went to bed.

_25/4/09  
Dear diary,  
I played a gig with Vince and Howard and I had my first day of work which was cool.  
Naboo and Bollo watched us play and seemed to like it. My fimiliar won't stay in my room though.  
Also, I read lots of peoples minds today at once and didn't feel dizzy like when I did when I read Naboo's mind.  
There may be something strange going on.  
Blade x_

__________________________________________________


	3. Discovery

**This is my fave story i've written! ^-^  
_________________________________**

Blade woke up naturally the next morning at five AM. She flopped back down on her pillow, she wouldn't get back to sleep now. She stood up and walked over to her chest. She opened it and brought out the black and silver spell book. She sat on her bed and opened it to the mind reading spell. She looked down it and found what she was looking for.

"Warning this spell may have side effects if you read the minds of other beings." She read aloud. "Is Naboo something else?" She said. She turned to the invisibilty spell and ran over to her chest. She brought out a bottle of sparkly sand. It was from various mythical beings. It was their ashes, specially used for invisiblity potions. She made a circle and sat in the middle of it, she put the book in front of her and read the passage.

"My wishes don't come true. Please grant me this one.  
Make me invisible and let me see what is there.  
Let me see the unseen and hear the unheard.  
Let me be unknown to my enemies.  
Let me be unseen to those I protect." The circle of dust dissapeared and she looked at her hand. It worked, she put her books back and the dust and walked out. She walked quietly into Naboo's room. He was asleep, she thought. He certianly looked like that. Blade looked around, it wasn't a normal room. She looked down at him.

_'Aww, he isn't wearing his turban!' _She thought to herself as she walked through his room. She stopped in front of a poster of Rudi and Spider. She sighed and walked past it, but something was talking to her in there. She walked over to it and closed her eyes. It opened and she pulled out a book with a red star on it that kept lighting up. _'The book of black magic, where did he get this? I've been on this planet since 1860 and I've never been able to get a copy of this!' _She put it back and closed the window. She walked over further and looked at some of the things on his shelf. He had all sorts of strange things a human didn't have. She pulled out his dressing gown/robe thing and looked in the pocket, she pulled out a card.

"The board of Shamen?" She whispered, she suddenly realised. "The board of Shamen!" She yelled. She realised what she had done and put the card back in his pocket and tried to run for the door. He sat up and she stopped. Naboo looked around, he got out of bed and walked around to the Rudi and Spider poster.

"Kalamanoohup!" He commanded it and it opened. Blade slapped a hand over her mouth in order not to scream. The board of Shamen had been hunting her since she came into exsistance and the book of black magic would be able to sniff her out; she looked down at her feet, she was becoming visible.

_'Oh shit what do I do?'_ She saw the door was open and she made a run for it. She ran back into her room and chanted the words.

"My wish is granted. Let me be seen." She became visible and she dived into her bed. She closed her eyes and prentened to be asleep. The door opened and it was presumably Naboo. All she needed was an excuse for waking up.

_'Come on Blade. why would mortals wake up in the middle of the night? Come on think! Got it!'_ Blade sat up straight panting. Naboo turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare!" She looked at him funnily. "What were you doing in my room?"

"I heard something slam and I came to check."

"And that?" She said pointing to the book. Naboo couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm defensive of this book. It's been passed down my family." He said thinking on his feet, clutching it closer to his chest. Blade nodded and rubbed her eyes. Even though she knew the real reason, that was a good cover up. He came and sat next to Blade and she blushed. She lifted up Shadow, who had become interested in all the movement. Naboo stroked her cat and looked down at the book. He made sure the star was facing down so she couldn't see.

_'She's an innocent human. She's a mortal. I can't tell her I'm from Xooberon. Not now.'_

_'Even though I know he isn't Human and mortal he is from the board of shamen and they would tear me to pieces within seconds.' _Blade thought, stroking Shadow. She looked down at her watch. It was coming up six and she could hear someone else getting up. She jumped up and walked out, Naboo followed her and she made herself a cup of tea. She drank it with Naboo watching her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naboo shrugged.

"I dunno, there's something different about you. Your not like everyone else." He said walking over to her, she could feel her demise coming closer to her, it was now breathing down her neck. She was in fear of her landlord. He turned around and looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Fine!" She said walking away over to the fridge. She yanked open the fridge and brought out some orange juice. She looked down at her body. You could almost see through her. She shut the door and poured the juice. She drank it quickly and made sure Naboo wasn't looking. She put the juice back quickly and shut the door.

_'Ok, so you can't be seen in concentrated light. That's ok. Just make sure no one see's you!' _She thought, looking down at her feet. She wasn't used to having friends, she realsied. Being feared and hunted her whole life and now living in Dlaston. She walked back into her room to get changed. She wore what she had wore the previous day and straightened her hair. She put on a thin layer of white powder and put on her eye liner, eye shadow and lipstick. She heard a thump, as if thunder had struck the house. She ran out into the hall way and say Vince on the floor.

"Bloody Hell what did you do?"

"Nothing! Why do I always get blamed for these things?" She knelt down by Vince, he was still breathing. Blade thought what she could do to wake him up.

"Vince if you wake up you can have my Nicky Clarke hair straighteners!" He sat up and Blade handed them over, she had another pair so she didn't really care. She looked over at Naboo her eyes quickly switching to pure black. He stared at her and shook his head. He walked over to his room and opened a book on female spirits. He flicked through until he found.

"Blade?" She was under Dark Angel. She was to be taken to the Board of Shamen so they could keep her captive until they saw her as safe and she could be let free. He got dressed and ran over to Bollo. "Wake up. We need to go to the Board of Shamen." Bollo woke up.

"Why?"

"Blade."  
_____________________________________

Blade and Vince sat on the sofa with mugs of tea. Vince had an ice-pack on his head from his loss of consciencess.

"So what happened?" Blade asked, suspecting something terrible.

"There's a sale on at Topshop. Loads of money off great things!" He said slightly dazed, Blade shook her head and hit him lightly. She saw Naboo and Bollo leave with a carpet.

"Alright we're going out.

"Ok, see you." Vince said. Blade looked away, her eyes wide and her mouth half shut half open. He knew what she was, she looked down at the mark on her wrist. It was a tear drop surrounded by thorns. She'd had it since she was a child and it had never faded. It was the mark of being a Dark Angel and she tried to keep it hidden, but to most people it was a tattoo. She felt a hand on her back, it was Naboo.

"Are you ok, you seem ill."

"I'm fine you and Bollo have fun." She said smiling, they walked downstairs and waved at them. Naboo looked away. He was going to turn in someone who was his friend. Someone who he loved. Because it was the Law of the Shamen. Him and Bollo sat on the carpet and flew off. Naboo put his head in his hands, strictly speaking they weren't even evil. They were in between and Blade hadn't shown any evidence of being evil. He didn't want to do this, but it was his sense of duty. A tear rolled down his cheek as they set off into the sky.  
___________________________________________________________________

Blade, Vince and Howard were still in the shop. Howard was busy stock taking, Blade was writing in her diary and Vince was admiring his new Nicky Clarke hair straighteners that Blade had given him. Blade finished her diary entry and started to draw again. This time it was a girl being locked in a cage with a albino wizard, tall black man and a pink bladder laughing at her. She shook her head, she drew Naboo and Bollo there too. She quickly locked it up and picked up a copy of NME, it had Evanescence on the cover so she decied to check out that artical. She saw that they were thinking of releasing a new album she looked at the quote.

'I'm going to be killed by my friend.  
Blade Burton'

She threw it down, Vince and Howard looked at her strangely. Vince walked over to her.

"Maybe you should go and lie down Blade. We'll look after the shop." She nodded and walked upstairs, she put her diary down and picked up a Romeo and Juliett script book.

'Naboolio Naboolio. Wherefore art thou Naboolio?' She shook her head and looked at it again.  
'Romeo Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?'

_'I'm seeing things._' She thought to herself and went back to the script book.

____________________________________________________________________

"Naboo the Enigma. You have come to the board of Shamen for a reason. What is it?"

"Well, I..." Bollo nunged him and shook his head. "I found the Dark Angel." The board looked at him.

"Is this true?" Saboo asked him and Naboo nodded. Dennis spoke again.

"Then we must go forth and arrest this Dark being until she is good."

"Why do we have to arrest her. She's nice!" Naboo protested.

"You are not to have relationships with Dark beings Naboo!" Saboo argued back.

"This is an outrage. Naboo you should know this!" Tony Harrison came in backing up Saboo.

"I know but..."

"Go Naboo, we will speak further." Dennis said pointing at the exit. Naboo nodded and sped off on the Carpet. If he got there fast enough he could save her.

_26/4/09  
Dear Diary,  
I'm sunk. Naboo has found out what I am and I found out what he was.  
He has gone out to presumably tell the board so I will be arrested.  
I have to be honest. I'm scared. Never have I been this close to Death.  
Let's just hope he changed his mind.  
Blade x_

________________________________________


	4. Taken away

**I like writing this story! ^-^  
______________________________**

Blade felt a pain in her side. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to continue looking at the spell book. She looked down at a sililoquy and noticed it was directed at her.  
_Blade, it's Naboo. I'm so sorry but I told them what you are.  
I'm comming back and we're going to hide you.  
I didn't mean to, honest! _  
Blade looked at the book.

"If you didn't mean to why did you?" She said sadly. She kept reading it, waiting for demise to come. This was why she couldn't be in one place all the time. Someone would find her, and she didn't really want Naboo to get invovled in this. He'd probably already broken the rule of not being attached to dark beings. Shadow came up to her. "This is it Shadow! We're dead!" She said calmly. She stood up and walked over to her chest, she pulled out the little spell book and another one that was red and black, she put her diary in with them to. She hid them in her pocket that she had stitched onto the inside of her coat, she new this day would come. Just not this soon. She heard the door slam downstairs. "I'm not going down without a fight!" She promised herself. She grabbed her numchucks and put them in her belt, she grabbed her bo staff and stood with it. Shadow jumped up on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and simply said. "As I lie at death's dark door." Her door opened and she stood ready to fight.

"Blade!"

"Naboo?" He ran through and hugged her.

"Good i'm not to late. We need to hide you!" He said taking her hand and pulling her out. She stopped and pulled back.

"But you lot are smart, they'll find me easily!" Naboo shook his head.

"No they won't, they just got stoned when I went to see them." Pulling her down into the shop. Vince and Howard stared at them.

"Naboo what's going on?" Vince asked.

"I found out what Blade was and I told the Board of Shamen."

"What you can arrested for being human?"

"She's not human Vince! She's a Dark Angel!" He said yanking open his stock cupboard. "In here!" He yelled pushing her in. Blade looked in the small room._'Come on are there any mythical being ashes or something?' _She found a bottle and made a circle.  
"My wishes don't come true. Please grant me this one.  
Make me invisible and let me see what is there.  
Let me see the unseen and hear the unheard.  
Let me be unknown to my enemies.  
Let me be unseen to those I protect " She screamed and Naboo yanked the door open.

"Blade? Are you still in here?" He felt a cold hand over his mouth, he saw the outline of Blade and the circle of dust coming back. He shut the door and looked around. They were here. He sighed and looked over at Vince and Howard. "Don't tell them she's here!" And he ran outside and looked over at them. They got of the carpet and stood to look at him. Vince and Howard joined Naboo.

"She's our friend too." They said looking at the Shamen. Dennis came up to Naboo, with Saboo and Tony Harrison following.

"Naboo you have told us of this being where is she." He shrugged.

"I don't know, she must have hidden." Saboo stepped forward and looked at Naboo.

"Then you must have hid her for her to have known we were coming." Saboo said pushing them aside.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blade could hear what was going on outside. She could hear her friends arguing for her, the other Shamen trying to get into the shop. She looked down, the circle was still mainly away. She had ten minutes, give or take. She heard the door slam and she held her breath. She pulled out her book and looked down at it.  
"If I can see clearly through your head, then let me see what lives with thee.  
If I find it to be true, may it end with me and you." She fought through all the minds and found Naboo.

_'Naboo? Can you hear me?'_

_'Blade? How are you doing this?'_

_'I'm a sourceress and a Dark Angel. I have acess to spells. I'm scared i don't like the sound of these people!'_

_'Just stay there.'_

_'Make sure they get out in 10 minutes!' _She felt dizzy and lost contact with Naboo. She look down at the circle, she luckily had the same amount of time.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naboo followed the three other Shamen into her room. It was empty of any life. They came in further and looked around. Saboo picked up the katana and looked at it. He walked over to the chest and opened it. He saw all the charms and things and looked at Naboo.

"How could you not see this?"

"We have a rule called don't go into each other's room, Saboo!" Naboo said sitting on her bed. He was trying to find a way to contact Blade. Vince and Howard were keeping Dennis busy, Naboo looked around trying to find something that could help. Naboo snuck out of her room and downstairs, he saw Dennis wasn't there and pulled the stock room door open. "How you doing Blade?"

"I'm dizzy. It takes up a lot of energy to read the minds of Shamen." She said trying to keep herself upright. She brought out her diary and scribbled something and Naboo slammed the door. And turned round. Blade looked at the door. Naboo looked at Saboo, Dennis and Tony Harrison. Vince and Howard standing behind mouthing sorry. Saboo yanked open the door. Nothing. Naboo sighed, but saw there was half the circle left. Saboo looked at the space. Something fell off the shelf. Naboo looked mournful and Saboo spoke to the Shamen.

Blade felt burning in her head. Thoughts of other beings.  
_' She's here!'_

_'Why didn't Naboo say.'_

_'Because he likes her.' _

_'Well we're gonna flush her out.'_

_'Blade I'm sorry!' _Blade looked down at the circle, she had a quater left. She fell to her knees and held out her arm, waiting for someone to help her. Naboo looked at the slowly appearing Blade.

_'Shut up, stop thinking!' _She screamed in her head, she heard a thought in her head.

_'Become visible and we'll stop!' _They heard her speak.

"My...wish....is....granted. Let...me be....seen." She panted and looked up at the people looking at her. They were like the people in her drawing. Naboo, Vince and Howard knelt down by her. She had mournful eyes and looked at the Shamen. "I'm not evil or good. Why do you want to kill me?" She said as Naboo brought her up. He held her in bride-of-sacrifice position and carried her to the carpet. "I thought you liked me." She said quietly.

"I do. And I will help." He said getting on the carpet. Vince and Howard tried to get on but Saboo stopped them.

"Youtwo stay here." He said, they didn't want to comply but they did. They stayed with Bollo and Blade handed Shadow over to Vince and they looked at her sorrowfully as she left.

_Dear Diary,  
They know I'm here. They know what I am  
And for all I know I'm dead.  
Only my friends can save me now.  
But I'm just seen as another monster.  
Inhuman  
Not real.  
No one can save me.  
I have no he-man hero.  
I just wait for death.  
Or for a forbiden hero  
Who will take me away.  
Blade x_


	5. Captive

**Disclaimer: I only own Blade and Shadow. The boosh own everything else.  
_____________________________________________________________**

Blade looked up at the sky. She actually had never flown before, which was strange considering she was a dark angel always running. She didn't really care she was going to her death. She was just glad that she had friends who were scared for her. The night sky slowly passed over her, the stars were pretty this close. Knowing the Shamen they'd probably throw her in one of them. She looked over at Naboo, who hadn't moved much since they set off, he looked paler than usual. Then there were the other Shamen. The white one looking sorry, and the tall black one and pink bladder arguing. She stirred and Naboo looked down at her.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I feel strange, I can't really move."

"It's alright, it's a spell that stops you from fighting back. It doesn't last long. I promise." She smiled uncomfortably and looked back up at the sky. "

"I don't like the sound of 'not being able to fight back.'" She said looking up at the stars. Naboo smilled sorrowfully.

"I won't let them do anything. Promise." She smiled uncomfortably again and tried to move. She couldn't and it hurt to move. She winced and Naboo put his arm across her.

Dennis looked ahead to the clearing where the board was set. He wasn't suppose to arrest Dark beings, they were some of the most powerful beings and were above Shamen. Your not supposed to cross them. And you weren't supposed to get close to them. Naboo always failed that rule, don't get emotionally attached to Darker beings. One of the first rules in being a Shamen. They landed in the clearing and Naboo picked up Blade and took her over to cage. He lay here on the ground and left. He knew when she woke up she would be angry. She twitched and Naboo looked over at her. He grasped a bar and looked at her. She smiled and winced. She had moved again. It was like when you dislocate your knee and it hurt to move even slightly. Blade looked at Naboo. Everyone in this forest except Naboo was dead.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Shadow hadn't moved since Blade had gone. Bollo tried stroking her, Vince tried feeding her and Howard tried talking to her. Bollo finally came up with an answer.

"Maybe she was imobolized when they took her." Bollo said and Vince looked confused.

"Blade can't move so neither can Shadow." Howard said dumbing it down for Vince who nodded in agreement. They looked down at Shadow who started to stretch and move. "Blade's moving!" Howard said.

"But how do we get to her?" Vince asked. They ran upstairs and started to serch the flat. They couldn't think of anything. The went into Blade's room and serched her chest, she just had old books like Naboo's. They dug deeper and tried to find a book or mode of transport. She had just as much magical stuff as Naboo. They gave up and went into Naboo's room. More magical stuff. Result, they found Naboo's magic carpet. They pulled out his magic carpet and walked outside. "Does anyone know who to drive one of those?" Howard shook his head. "Bollo?"

"Yeah Bollo you must know how to drive this thing!"

"I sort of know!"

"Good enough to save Blade." Howard said as he and Vince sat on the carpet. They took off and flew away. Vince looked around at the night sky and smiled.  
__________________________________________________________________

Blade threw herself at the cage wall. It would break sooner or later. She grasped the cage bars.

"Swear to God, let me out or I will kill you!" She screamed at the other Shamen. She snarled at them and they stepped back. Saboo turned to Naboo.

"This is why you don't get close to Dark beings."

"No this is what happens when you put peaceful Dark beings in cages." Naboo snapped at Saboo. Dennis came up to them.

"Naboo, maybe you should go and talk to it. You know it better than Saboo and I."

"Number one: It's her not it, she has feelings. Two: She's only like this because she's scared. You wouldn't like it if you were shoved in a cage. Remember you two. We're below them." He said walking over to the cage. Blade threw herself against the cage again, and looked up. Her hair had become all messy and her eyes kept flashing in between human and black. Naboo put his hand on her hand. She looked up again, her mascara and eyeliner was smudged. She had obviously been crying. Her eyes had become human again.

"Why are they doing this to me. I haven't done anything wrong. Anyway I'm above you, no offence." She cried at him, Naboo grabbed her wrists and looked at her.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. I'll make sure." He said and Saboo came up behind him. Blade pulled away and snarled at Saboo.

"You!" She screamed at him. "You are a dead man. You'd better pray I don't get out of here alive!" She screamed at him, Saboo jumped back.

"Naboo can't you control that thing?" He barked at Naboo. And Naboo stared at him.

"She doesn't like you. Ok? She, frankly, is scared of you. She doesn't want you around!" He yelled at them. He looked up into the sky and saw his magic carpet flying towards them. He jumped backwards and saw that Vince, Howard and Bollo were there with Shadow. "Keep hold of Shadow!" Naboo comanded. If she got free she would attack them all. Naboo walked over to the cage again. "Blade it's ok look. Vince and Bollo are here!"

"What about me?"

"Oh yeah and Howard." He said looking back over at her. Blade opened her jacket and pulled open a spell book. She opened it and looked for a spell, Naboo tried to look at what she was doing. "Blade, they won't hurt you. Put the spell book down!" She made eye contact with Naboo and handed him the two spell books she brought with her. Naboo nodded ad gave the books to Bollo. She sat down on the ground and put her head in her hands. Blade looked at the men looking at her.

"Can I have my cat?" She asked and Vince handed her to Blade. Blade stroked her cat and looked at the men again. She was glad her friends were with her to see her demise. She looked over at the men who wanted to kill her. "Come on then. Kill me!" She said looking at Saboo, her eyes becoming black.

"Listen Sweetheart." Saboo said. "We aren't gonna kill you, we're going to keep you detained." He said looking at her.

"I don't want to be detained. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was living in Dalston with a Shaman an ape and two guys. Can you not see I've done anything wrong?"I haven't even done anything wrong since I came here in 1860." Naboo looked at her.

"That makes you 149 years old." He said looking at her. "You look twenty."

"I've looked this way since I came to this bloody planet." She opened her diary and brought out a black and white photo of her in a vicotrian funeral outfit. "That is when my friend died when I lived with a posh family." She said pulling out another photo of her in a punk dress with two other girls. "This is me when I lived in the punk era." She pulled out a final photo. "This is me in Auschwitz." She said mournfully. "We were told to look happy. I recovered it after the puny cyianide gas tried to kill me. It takes a little more than that." Naboo looked at her and crouched down by her and pulled at her wrist. There was a faded tattoo on one of her wrists that had almost dissaperead that had numbers and letters. It was a tattoo they gave them so they could be identified. She looked at Naboo. "How old are you?"

"406." She smirked.

"You look about twelve." He smiled at her. "Let me out, Naboo." She said looking at him. He shook his head.

"I can't." He looked at her, Vince and Howard came over to her.

"We didn't mean for this to happen, Blade." Vince said, "We don't want you to be kept like this!" He said. They smiled at her and she smiled back. Saboo came forward. She stood up and brought out the numchucks.

"Leave me alone dead man!" She said with Shadow on her shoulder poised to attack. Naboo and the others left. And walked towards the forset. "I'm sorry Naboo!" She said as Saboo came forward.

______________________________________________


	6. Oops

**HAHA Naboo's Goth Girl is back! (Formaly Gothic Vampire 15) Thank u oOoLady-HeatheroOo for encouraging me to complete the story and for the lovely review! ^^ It's so nice to meet another Naboo fangirl who is nice to me!  
Anyway on with the story.  
I don't own anything except Blade and Shadow (if i did own boosh ther wud b a lot more NabooxMe love in it! ^^)**

Blade glared at Saboo as he came up to the door, he turned the key and opened it; she held her Keckoashidachi stanse with her Numchucks and hissed at him. He glared at her and stood in the doorway, He could see the hate glaring through her eyes. She was stronger than she looked, if Saboo tried to charge at her she's snap him in half like a twiglett. Saboo understood this so he wasn't making any sudden movements, she took a step toward him with a dark aura surrounding her hands. Shadow hissed and threw herself at Saboo who screamed like a girl and fell to the floor. Blade couldn't resist laughing, this man had hurt her and was making her and her friends feel bad. She should be allowed to laugh at him when her cat attacked him and he screamed like a girl. She called Shadow back and Saboo stood up scowling.

"Wow, if I really knew that's how you'd react I wouldn't have set her on you!"

"What do you mean, 'How I'd react?'"

"You sorta laid there on the ground screaming wetting your little knickers!" She laughed, Shadow seemed to be doing a weird cat laugh. Saboo stood up and threw himself at the now very Cocky Dark Angel; he caught her off guard and she flew backwards. She rubbed her mouth, wiping away some blood; Shadow pounced at Saboo but he caught her. He grabbed the cat and wrapped his hand round her neck, the cat started to struggle and Blade coughed. "That's....Not....Fair!" She choked as she spat up more blood, she put her hands to her throat almost as if she was trying to stop Saboo from killing her. She tried to scream but all that came out was a hollow choked sound; she tried to scream for Naboo but again nothing came out; she couldn't be saved and was going to be killed by someone who couldn't even defend himself from being attacked by her cat. She tried screaming again, this time something came out. The hollow sound of Naboo's name could be heard. She glared at Saboo and hissed something quietly at him.  
"Ach yn cerdded at darfod" (authors note: This mean 'You are going to die' in Welsh)  
He glared at her annoyed.

"And how do intended to do that?" He eyes became pure black and she tilted her head back and let out a piercing scream, the Sky turned black and stormy as the clearing was surrounded by darkness. Saboo looked around now worried. "What did you do?"

"I asked for some help..." Blade said realising what she had done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naboo and the others sat in a cabin about half a mile away wondering why he had turned in Blade, his conscience was screaming at him.  
_'Why the HELL did you do that? You know you like her and you turned her in! Really that's like promising Vince a topshop voucher and spending it on yourself!' _  
He didn't quite understand why his mind had come up with the topshop analogy but it did make sense. He sighed and Vince looked at him.

"What are they gonna do to her Naboo?" He looked worried, he didn't feel the same way about Blade as Naboo did but he still cared for her, Naboo shrugged. He actually didn't know but they couldn't actually kill her until all of the board of Shaman thought the was evil and a threat and He'd promised Blade he would never say she was evil or a threat if it meant she would die. Vince sighed and played with his hair, unsure of what was going to happen. Howard was playing a trumpet and was releasing some sad bluesy notes that weren't really helping the mood, Dennis and Tony Harrison were in the cabin with them keeping their distance from Naboo, Bollo, Vince and Howard. Knowing if they got in the way they would get hurt. Dennis turned to Tony.

"Are we sure we did the right thing?"

"Listen Sunny Jim, she's a Dark Being, they're dangerous. More dangerous than you when you've ad' it large!"

"That was an accident, ok I don't know how that girl got into my house and I don't know why she had traces of my DNA on her." Tony rolled his eyes in disbelife, in a kinda 'yeah right' fashion, Naboo stirred and suddenly jumped. They all turned to look at him, Vince raised an eyebrow at Naboo.

"Naboo whats wrong?" He asked scared, Naboo shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but it something to do with Blade..." They heard thunder and looked outside, the sky was turning black and the clearing became dark. The boys looked out then at each other. Vince and Howard screamed, and the Shaman looked terrified; Naboo swallowed hard whilst Dennis and Tony became very pale. Vince looked at them.

"What's happened?" Vince said his voice croaking, Dennis answered.

"We've unleashed Hell" He said with pure fear in his voice. Naboo stood up and ran out the door, Vince, Bollo and Howard were in tow as he ran back out to the clearing, to see Saboo with his hands round Shadows neck and Blade struggling to breathe. She looked at Naboo and mouthed 'stop him', he ran at Saboo and charged into him. Saboo dropped Shadow and Blade let out a lot of big gasps. She looked at Naboo and wiped some blood away from her mouth; she looked down and saw that there was a pool of blood beside her. Naboo knelt down next to her and looked at her, she avoided eye contact from him. There was another flash of lightning then flaming balls of fire started to rain down from the sky. Naboo looked at Blade who this time looked at him.

"What have you done?"

"Panicked?" She said scared

"Blade, you've unleashed Darkness upon the world!" Naboo said worried. There was a long silence before Blade finally said.

"Oops..."

____________________________________________________________________

**Taa Daa finished chapeter 6!**

* * *


End file.
